Never Give This Up
by Naniori
Summary: Bertholdt had many regrets in his life, but being with the two of them was certainly not one of them.
1. Never Give This Up

Woah, so wrote my first ficlet for the SnK fandom and I kind of like it. I'm not used to writing threesome pairings so you'll have to excuse me, but I think it came out well. If you read it, I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Title**: Happy Birthday

**Pairing**: Betholdt x Sasha x Reiner

**Rating**: K+

* * *

"Bertl…"

"Hey…Bertl-turtle, wake up!"

"Braun-butt, he isn't waking up."

Bertholdt open eyes his slowly, groaning at the bluriness. He knew Sasha would be coming to wake him but he had not expected Reiner to be up as well. Normally he was the last person the exhuberant girl woke up. A faint smile graced his lips, wondering just what the two had planned for him. Before he could go further on his thoughts, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and heft him up.

Bertholdt blinked a few times to focus his vision before turning his head to look at the brawny man. Reiner set him down and beamed at him. "Mornin' sleepy head! Sorry to let ya sleep in late, but Sash an' I figured you could use the extra sleep."

Sasha popped up next to them, bouncing on her heels. "Yeah, we wanted to do something special for you!" The cheerful girl leant forward and pressed a small kiss to Bertl's nose. "Now come on, we have a surprise for you!" She tugged on his sleeve, urging him to follow before flouncing off towards the kitchen. Bertholdt glanced at Reiner curiously, but the blond merely shrugged and set him down before he walked off.

Forest green hues widened in surprise as he entered the kitchen. Streamers hung from the ceiling, confetti littered all over the floor, and a few ballons with 'Happy Birthday' writting in bold, shiny lettering. Bertholdt looked at the table, nearly laughing at how much food was spread out. No doubt Sasha had the most say in this.

Reiner took his place next to Sasha, draping an arm around her waist. "Happy Birthday!" they chimed. Reiner motioned for Bertholdt to move closer. "Thought we'd do somethin' special this year."

Bertholdt couldn't help but laugh, nearing the two. He pressed his lips to Reiner's in a rough kiss, shivering as he felt the brawny man nip playfully at his lips. He pulled away with a smile, turning to the smallest of the trio. Sasha grinned and stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around Bertholdt's neck, peppering his face with sweet, fluttering kisses.

"Now come on, let's eat!" Sasha was the first one seated at the table, already digging ravenously into the food. Reiner followed closey behind her, grabbing a biscuit from her hand as he sat. Bertholdt took his seat opposite of them, watching fondly as they fought over food.

After breakfast, the rest of the morning was spent cleaning the mess and patching up Sasha after a nasty fall. The trip plopped onto the couch with heavy sighs, grateful everything was finally spotless. Sasha wasted no time in curling up between them, enjoying the warmth they provided. She took a hold of each of their hands, giggling softly at how the completely covered hers.

Reiner chuckled and rolled his eyes, whispering under his breath about loving loon. Sasha in turn kicked him playfully in the stomach. In an instant, the two were on the floor wrestling.

Bertholdt watched them roughhouse, memories of the past year running through his head. It was this time last year that Sasha had came to be with them. They had been friends before and they had no intention of becoming more. But last year brought changes he and Reiner had not been expecting. Sasha was now a permanent member in their relationship. Though most saw it unconventional, they worked out fine, evolving into something he could never live without. They had their less than plesant moments but it was always resolved and they would return to their loving ways.

The docile man was jolted from his thoughts as he was pulled to the floor and pinned by a bright-eyed Sasha.

"Braun-butt! Let's give Bertl kisses now!"

"You got him down good, Sash?"

No, Bertholdt would never give this up.


	2. Have A Little Hope

Summary: They weren't sure how she became like this, but all they could do was hope. Pairing: Reiner x Sasha x Bertholdt

* * *

Two young men stood before the pristine marbled counter, staring intently at the receptionist, who offered a sad smile.

"Are you certain wish to see her? She isn't any better..."

Neither men moved, their eyes shining with certainty. With a sigh, she stood, a slight pain in her heart. Each day they came, filled with the tiniest amount of hope. It never became any easier to watch them. "Follow me then."

The nurse led them through the wide hallways, the whiteness nearly blinding the two men. Cries and screams echoed faintly as they walked, but the men thought nothing of it. The other patients were none of their concern. With a light huff, the nurse paused by one of the many doors before punching in the security code. Once the lock clicked, she pushed the door open and allowed the two guests into the room.

Bertholdt immediately grabbed Reiner's hand, squeezing it lightly for comfort. His chest tightened at the sight before them, his nervous eyes glancing at Reiner. The other didn't look much better.

A figured lay hunched in the corner of the room, unmoving despite the presence of visitors. Bertholdt jumped a bit at the sound of the door closing, feeling as though he were trapped. Reiner gave him an assuring squeeze. They moved towards the bed cautiously, wary of startling the patient.

"Sasha...Sash, it's Reiner and Bertholdt. Do you remember us today?"

The patient remained unmoving but they knew she understood. Bertholdt sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to graze his fingers against the auburn tresses. The girl flinched and smacked away his hand, glaring up at him with fierce eyes.

"Don't know you!" she hissed, shrinking away, "Go away!"

Reiner frowned, shaking his head. Everyday for the past year it was the same thing. They came to see her and every time she would slip father and father out of her mind. The brawny blond didn't what happened to make her change. Sasha had come back from a trip and seemed fine, but soon the episodes began. The brunette claimed there were people looking for her and things that crawled under her skin. Reiner remember with a shudder they night they found her spread on the living room floor, her nails tearing viciously at her arms. That time she had claimed she could feel maggots eating her flesh.

He and Bertholdt had agreed to take her to a therapist, but it proved to be a fruitless effort. Sasha had attacked the old man within the first few minutes. She was instantly assigned to the local mental hospital, and there was nothing either men could do to change the decision. The doctors had assured them it would only last a few weeks. But the weeks turned to months which quickly turned into a year, and their Sasha showed no signs of improvement.

Reiner ran a calloused hand through his tousled, blond locks, unsure. of what to do. He was certain Sasha would only get worse, but each day he could see the hope still shining in Bertholdt's eyes. It was heart wrenching, but he would hold out just a little longer.

Soft puffs on warm breath blew into his ear, his eyes glancing to the side to see Sasha studying him closely. She maneuvered herself into his lap, grasping his face between her slender hands. A small giggle slipped from her plump lips as her fingers traced ever detail of his features.

"You look familiar. You and the tall one...Why do you come everyday?" she asked, her voiced barely a whisper now, "You know she doesn't remember you."

There was a mocking in her voice, alerting Reiner that things were on the verge of danger. Before the blond could warn Bertholdt, Sasha swung at his face with sharpened nails. A cackle escaped as Reiner fell backwards on the bed, pushing her away with as much strength as he could muster. Sasha had never been weak, but now her strength almost seemed superhuman.

Sweating nervously, Bertholdt wrapped his arms around the rabid woman, pulling her off of the burly man. Sasha flailed frantically, growling and crying out in fury. Reiner sat up with wide eyes, his heart hammering against his rib cage.

The door slammed open, revealing and orderly assigned to her room. One approched Sasha with a posied needle, ignoring the racous screams that tore from the young woman's throat. In minutes, she was sedated and lying peacefully on her bed. The orderly offered both men a sympathetic glance before stalking out.

The taller brunette drew in a shuddering breath, the pain in his chest becoming unbearable. "Reiner...is there any hope for her?"

Reiner remained silent for a minute, his steely gaze on Sasha's limp form. The inner turmoil he felt bubbled fiercely inside of him, unsure of how truthfully he should answer.

"Please...Please, don't lie to me Reiner."

A defeated sigh. No choice now.

"No, Bertholdt. I don't think there's any hope for her. She's too far, fucking gone! What ever happened fucked her up beyond reason. That girl there isn't our Sasha. She would have never attacked me, crazy or not. We're only hurting ourselves by coming here everyday."

Bertholdt flared up angrily. "How the hell can you say that? Did all the crap we've been through together not mean shit to you? You just want to abandon her as if she were a broken toy. Sasha would have never done that. She would have stuck by our sides, for years if she had to. Rei...I know it seems like everything won't be the same, and maybe it never will be, but we have to keep believing we can bring some of her back."

Despite Reiner's fierce gaze, Bertholdt couldn't stop the burning tears that pricked his eyes. "Remember when we frist brought Sasha into this relationship? We promised that we'd never leave one another no matter what shit went down. Well, this is some serious shit. What if she comes back to us and we aren't there for her. It will drive her back into madness. You were the one who always told us not to lose faith, so why are you the first one to call it quits?"

Reiner swallowed thickly as he felt guilt well inside of him, the harsh reality of Bertholdt's words echoing in his head. Bertholdt was right of course and as prideful as the burly man was, he couldn't deny it. "Yeah...Yeah alright."

The brunette manage a faint smile, leaning forward to press a kiss to Reiner's cheek. He hadn't expected the other to give much of a reply. "Good. We should go. It's almost closing time and she won't wake up soon. Maybe tomorrow we can bring her favourite snack."

The two young men stood, ready to leave, but not before they pressed gentle kisses to Sasha's forehead. Down the hallway they walked hand in hand, admist the quiet cries of patients. Tomorrow was another day and neither knew what they would be able to expect. All they had was a lot of love and a tiny bit of hope, and maybe sometimes, that's all one really needs.


End file.
